Eastern State Penitentiary
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: His name was Kazutaka Muraki, A doctor. He was arrested for the murder and rape of a sixteen year old boy. He wished he could take all of that away. Turn back time and change it. BASED ON MOSTLY FACT! A bit more strict that the real thing, but oh well.


_**Alright... Let's try this. Sorry it's taking so long for me to make my stories, it's just that my head seriously hurts and so does my stomach, so it might go a bit slow...**_

_**This is based on a true story. And if ANYBODY thinks otherwise, Google the title of this story. 'Eastern State Penitentiary.' i am NOT joking around with this; This was a real place, and all of the deaths in this story happened. The only thing different is the people and the events. This man's life is COMPLETELY made up, he is not based off of ANYONE in particular. **_

**_Yes, I rushed it a bit. Get over it! I was going to do the Iron Gag, but I changed it. I couldn't do that to Muraki. T.T He may be evil, but we all still love him anyway. (Well, some of us love him, anyway...) I'm not sure how many offenses you need to have before you are killed, but I don't care. I made it only one to make things more strict. There. It helps. -.- Don't you DARE complain to me about something that's already in this note, and if you didn't read it; Well maybe you should _start_ because I often list things important to your reading my other stories and this one. So you better _start reading them_ and quit being lazy! _**

_"You are sentenced to _life_ in the Penitentiary."_

_"No! No, Hang me if you must, but don't make me go there! I'll-"_

_"You'll what? Kill? I'm afraid that's exactly what we are trying to stop."_

That's what the good for nothing judge had said... He _would_ learn to quit his crimes.. He didn't care if he was hanged. As long as it keeps him far away from this place...

After that, the guards had taken him to a cell; Cell block four. He heard about someone who had died in this room, and he begged to at least be put into a different one.

But no. He was forced to stay there. When they shoved him in, he fell to his knees and rolled on the floor from lack of food and water, and was tossed a small bottle of water.

"I suggest you save it. You won't be getting much; And make sure to check it for bugs."

He shuddered. With an exhausted expression, he tossed the bottle in the wall, and it broke. The sooner he died, the better.

His name was Kazutaka Muraki; A doctor. He was arrested for the murder and rape of a sixteen year old boy.

He wished he could take all of that away. Turn back time and change it.

But then, even if he could, he wouldn't be able to, seeing how he was stuck _here_.

So here he was, in a dark stone cell that had only a small slit in the concrete wall for light. The door was iron bars with another stone door on the other side. There was no way Muraki was getting out or escaping.

No way...

The prisoners were all ordered to stay silent. All of them. No noise was to be made.

He shuffled his feet on the dirt covered floor, breathing hard to keep some sort of sound in his ears. He'd only been in this place for a few days, and already, he needed to be let out. He had the need to scream out in fear and annoyance.

But he knew better. He wanted to die, yes, but he didn't want to die the way they want you to.

For example; The man in the cell next to his started screaming and he was dragged out of his cell. Outside, in the cold and the snow, they took off his shirt and hung him up on a wall by the wrists. Slowly, they dumped cold water on his body, And ice stuck to his skin.

Muraki could hear the screams all the way from Death row to Cell four, which was on the other side of the building. It sent shivers up his spine. To think that these people are cruel enough to do this...! Four months ago, he wouldn't have believed in 'Haunted Prisons' or 'Haunted houses' and such. But now.. If there really were ghosts... He was certain they would be _here_.

Slowly, the doctor was going crazy. He could swear he heard voices in his own cell, but prisoners were not aloud to have 'cellmates'. When he walked, he would occasionally feel someone brushing passed him, but when he'd look around, nobody was there.

He scratched his arms, head, stomach... Any part of the body. _Just to make a single sound_. He would sometimes put his ear to the wall and hit it softly, just to see if it made a loud sound. Others, he would look out of the small 'window', if you could call it such,

and listen for birds or bugs.

Nothing...

He wold always laugh when he couldn't hear anything; Not even the birds dared to come to such a terrible place.

At night... Oh, at night he would be so scared. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart beating rapidly as fear ran through his veins; He always felt cold... dead.

For the first time in his life, he felt pure fear. But when the sun came up slowly, the fear began to fade away into the shadows as they shrank into the corners.

But it never left him. It just lessened.

Four months into his sentence, he was completely crazy. He would talk to himself and look around as if someone was there.

And finally... He snapped. He beat on the doors, screaming and begging to be let out. He confessed to everything he'd done in the past, and said they could hang him for all he cared. the only thing he wanted was to get out of this hell hole.

Everything else was silent, and the guards came racing to his cell.

By the time they got there, Muraki was a shaking, sobbing, dirty mess on the ground. They grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up. "I suggest you shut up!" One screamed, smacking the doctors face.

But he didn't. He only kicked and screamed, his eyes wide. As if he'd seen a ghost.

"Think he's snapped?" One guard whispered, looking at another with a look of slight surprise. "He's only been here for about five months..."

"Pfft. One less Prisoner to worry about. Let's go, buddy." He grabbed Muraki by the throat and lifted him up, and the doctor sputtered. As they left, he could swear he heard laughing in the cell.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Okay.. This was uncomfortable.

Muraki was being carried like a doll toward the wall, and a chain was hung up on the forty-foot wall. His jaw dropped. He knew what was coming. He was thrown to the ground, and they took his shirt strait off of his back. They lifted him up again and chained his wrists to the handcuffs on the wall, and he could no longer move. He didn't struggle. This was the end of the line.

He looked up to see a bucket over his head, and he gasped as cold water rushed over his body.

'_It's the middle of December... Why...?_' He had to struggle to breathe, and yet another bucket of water rushed over him. He tried not to scream, but by the third bucket, he was screaming.

By the fourth, he felt numb. He could no longer feel his body as it shivered in the cold, snowy air. He took a sharp intake of air in his lungs, and the chains loosened as he fell to his knees. He tried to get up and run, but he fell right back into the guards. He was carried back the the cell and thrown in.

"Maybe that'll teach you a lesson." One guard laughed. Muraki shivered on the floor.

Now he knew what the man had felt like. He tried desperately to stay warm, but it was no use. Naturally, there were no blankets for the beds, so he couldn't wrap up.

He gave up. Maybe thing's would be better tomorrow... He knew it was useless to hope, but in this place, you should hang on to what little hope you have left. Night began to fall, and once more, he was shrouded in the harsh darkness. The moonlight shone directly on his body through the oval window. His eyes were dull, and he was still. Only a blink shown he was still alive. But he couldn't move. He was practically paralyzed from the neck down.

He slightly smiled as he remembered the days before this hell. The sound of his co-workers laughing... And his love. Asato Tsuzuki. Oh, how much he missed the boy. Tsuzuki probably didn't even miss him. Probably didn't want anything to do with him after he killed the sixteen year old boy, Kurosaki Hisoka.

In a way, maybe this prison wasn't so bad. It certainly did what it was supposed to do... The constant silence and isolation forced the prisoners into reflection of what they had done.

He could just picture the fight him and Tsuzuki would have gotten in.

Hisoka was one of Tsuzuki's own friends. Muraki was jealous; Tsuzuki seemed to have feelings for the younger boy, and the doctor had snapped one night after seeing Tsuzuki kiss the teen. Once his love had left, he got into the house and raped him, asking him how it feels to be a dirty, lying boy. Once finished, Hisoka had tried to run away to Tsuzuki, but the doctor couldn't allow that. Oh, _no_. So he pulled out a gun and shot him twice. One in the leg, the other was the kill shot to the head. He pulled the body outside to a river and threw the teen in, and two weeks later, the police recovered the body.

They got Muraki's DNA on the body, regardless of the water, and convicted him.

Now that he thought about it.. the laughing certainly did sound like Hisoka... But that wasn't possible. Muraki was probably just feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling someone behind him. He could hear deep breathing, sounding much like a young teenage boy.

"I shouldn't have killed him... I should have talked it out... With Tsuzuki..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened and he moved his eyes to see. He still could not move his neck, and his body felt even colder on his back and shoulder.

"_Isn't it a bit late for apologies, Kazutaka?"_ A voice asked, and it laughed cruelly. "_Regardless, Doctor, I will show this beautiful night to Tsuzuki in his dreams... He won't miss you. Nobody will."_

The next morning, guards came to the doctors' cell. They opened the doors, and they seen a sight they had never expected.

Muraki was on the floor face up, his beautiful, once tired face was peaceful as he held a rose on his chest with his left hand.

Upon further inspection, they learned that there were multiple covered up stab wounds on his chest and stomach.

He was buried in a cemetery in his own home town by Tsuzuki's home.

The brunette had attended the funeral to see Muraki one last time, and his eyes were filled with a sadness, contrary to the normal hate in his expression when the doctor was mentioned while he was at the penitentiary. Though he hated him for killing Hisoka, it didn't mean he didn't still love him. His body had left the prison, but some say his spirit never had.

Cell block four would _forever_ be haunted by the spirit of Kazutaka and his guilty conscious.

_**Okay! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, thank you, good bye!**_


End file.
